Fallen Angel
by fateschild666
Summary: As the final battle begins, Draco ans Hermione finally ealize what they must do... And it doesn't involve Harry
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first story. I hope everyone enjoys it.

_**Prolouge**_

_A month before I went back to Hogwarts for my 5th year, my seemingly perfect life changed - drastically._

_My dad had just gotten back from the bar... again. As I was sitting on the couch reading my new books, although I had already read them twice, he had come over and grabbed me by my wrists. " IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER DIED! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO GET HIT! NOT HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU!" with that he threw me on the ground. _

_Ever since that day, the abuse has gotten worse. He can never keep a girlfriend so he comes home and rapes me atleast 3 times a week. This became such a natural occurance that the beatings did not hurt anymore. One day I decided that no matter how much it hurt, I would not cry. Never again. When that day came and I pledged I would not cry, it was my first step in becoming the Hermione Granger I am now. Hermione Granger, 7th year Slyterine at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I wasn't always like this. No. I was far from it. _

_I was once a goody goody Gryffindor that never strayed from the rules (unless it was absolutely necessary), a bookworm, and a scared little girl. Now I am changed. Over the summer, I had changed. I am still dating the famous Boy-Who-Lived, though not for long. Not after he sees me now. But that is off the point. Finally, I get to leave this hell hole. Finally, I can be free..._

I know it is short but it introduces the story better. Next chapter will be a lot better. I swear. ; )


	2. Escape

Here goes my story. Incase u haven't realized, the story is told in first person.

_**Escape**_

Two weeks until I get out of this place. Two weeks until I escape my father's rath. Please, Mom, if you can here me right now show me that everything will be ok. I can't take another-

" HERMIONE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Dad calls up to me. Great, I screwed up again. Another beating. Don't let me cry. Let me make it to the bathroom after this one. Please.

" Yes Daddy?" I say. I don't show my fear. He is just standing there with a belt in one hand and a knife in the other. Oh boy.

" I thought I told you clean the house before I got back?"

" I did...."

" No. You didn't! The kitchen is still filthy!" He starts advancing on me. With a wack of his belt, I fall. Just to make the beating shorter. He whips my back and I move away so he has to move. This doesn't stop him though. He just grabs my arm and pulls me up. " I always knew you were weak. First you couldn't keep your mother alive. Now you run away like a coward?" He presses the blade on my stomache and pulls it slowly and painfully across it. I can't feel it thoiough.. I feel the warm blood drip down. " NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I GET BACK!" he leaves for the bar again. I make a break for it.

As I reach the landing, I hear a pop from inside my room. " Hermione? Are you here?" Harry's voice sounds. I could kill him. What if my dad was still here? I'd be dead.

" Hold On!" I reply. I run to the bathroom and wrap myself up. I apply cover up to all my bruises and throw on my Simple Plan hoodie. " Hey. What's up?" I say as I walk in and hug him.

" Uh- who are you? ANd what are you doing in my best friends bed room?" he asks me. What the hell....?

" Oh Harry, I forgot. This is the new me, if you want. Please tell me you are here to take me to Ron's?"

" No. I just came to check up on you. Well, I see you are doing good so I'll see you on Wednsday." he's lying.

" Why are you lying baby? I can see you are by your eyes. If you don't want me to come just say so. I won't hold you against you..." mabey.

" I'll see you at Diagon Alley this Wednesday." he said and kissed me lightly on the cheak. What happened to my old Harry? As he apparates, I wonder why I even bother. Once he finds out I begged Dumbledore to let me be in Slytherin, he'll dump me. No one is gonna like me... Oh well. 'Stop wallowing in self pity' is what Mom used to say to me.

Wednesday, finally. I wonder how everyone will react...?

" Hermione, can you come down here please?" Dad calls upstairs. His voice..... it's calm. This can't be good. I sit in the chair across from him in the kitchen. " Hunny, I do not want you to go to that- that school. I enrolled you in the Brentston Acadamy. Your first term starts on the 1st..."

" NO! Daddy, I have to go! Please Daddy-"

" No further discusion. Now go to your room, I'll be up to check on you later."

" But Daddy-"

" DON'T talk back to me!" he said and slapped me so hard I fell off the chair. I didn't feel anything between the fall and smashing my wrist off the floor. I felt a 'pop' in it.

" Yes Daddy." I walk back to my room in time to hear the front door slam shut. I pull on my zip up coat and hop on the bus to the clinic. Turns out my wrist is fractured. Thank God I use my other hand for my wand. I head to Diagon alley and take out money that my mom had given me berore she died. As I approached the place where I was supposed to meet the boys, I hear the boys arguing with none other than Malfoy.

" So where is that little mudblood friend of yours? She is the easiest to get to..." his voice trailes off. HA! He has a mojor shock to deal with. I realize his style has changed to. Last year was the year the school finally ditched their uniforms and he had started to wear South Pole and Ambercrombie. Here he is wearing Tripp and MadVibe. Wow. " So where is the little prep?"

" Don't sound so anxious to see me. People might get the wrong idea." I say from behind him. He turns and sees me.

" And you are...?" Why does everyone have trouble recognizing me!?

" Very funny Malfoy. Or do you prefer ferret? I am happy with either one really..." his face goes red in frustration and my black lips curl into a smile.

" You are such a muggle!"

" I thought all Slytherins were pureblooded?"

" But you are not a-."

" Are you sure about that?" I pull my Head Girl badge out of my pocket and toss it to him. After he looks it over, his smirk disappears. " Like I said, are you sure about that? It really is a miracle what a Headmaster would do for a suicidal Head Girl. A plead here and a beg there. Nothing to hard."

He tosses it back to me and turns to leave, " And you do dance good when you have no idea who you are dancing with." I call after him. He glares back at me and heads into the Quidditch store.

" How could you not tell us!?" Ron exclaims. " I mean **_you_**- are a- a SLYTHERIN!"

" I know. But I couldn't send any letters. And don't ask why cuz I can't tell you. And Harry left before I could tell him. I am really sorry guys. Really I am." Harry hugs me.

" It's ok babydoll. Just tell us next time. And when did you find out you were a pure blood?" I frown.

" When my mom died. She told me. Her and my dad got together after she got pregnant. She was a squib and my dad- my real dad- is a wizard. I actually found out that he lives on the outskirts of Hogsmead."

" When are you gonna meet him?" Ron asked as we walked to the stationary shop. " I mean he lives that close to Hogwarts and all..."

" I think I am gonna visit him when we go to Hogsmead the first time. He doesn't even know Iexist so I am really nervous." Gosh, why did I have to have the two most nosy friends in the world?

" So where are you staying until we leave for school?"

" I think I am gonna head to the Order, see how Lupin is dealing with everything."

" Well come back with us."

" Harry, you came to get me the other day and you told me you basically said you were afraid of me and hated my new look. Why would you want me to come with you now?"

" Because you are my friend."

" I'll be there later. Just let me head back and get my stuff. I'll apparate there as soon as I can."

" Ok." they say and I apparate to my room. Thankfully the car is still gone. I throw everything into my trunk including the books I had gotten when I first got my letter. I take my proto-type racing broom in my other hand and with a rush of wind past my ears I appear in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

" Hermione! How are you?" Lupin says and hugs me.

" Good and you?" I say hugging him back.

" Great. Now come and try my new recipe...." It is good to be back with my family again. I say and smile. The first genuine smile in a long time...

Hi thanks for the replys! I appreciate all the good reviews but please no flames! Please R&R!


	3. I Cry

Hi again. I think this chapter will be longer than the other two but we'll see how it turns out when I'm finished typing it... NEwayz this is a song-based chapter and there are just a mix of songs as it progresses.

**Chapter 3**

**I Cry**

Surprise! My 'Dad' hasn't found me yet. Though life with Harry and Ron is kind of crazy. Lupin is the only one who likes my new look. I'm surprised about that though, seeing as he is an 'adult'. But he is full of surprises isn't he?

" So when are we leaving tomorrow morning?" I ask eager to know what their plan is for the train ride.

" 9:30. Why? Need extra _beauty _sleep?" Ron says.

" No though I do belive you should go to sleep earlier Ronald." I say and smile evily.

" HEY!" Ron and Harry say.

" I wasn't talking to you Harry. But you sure might need some extra sleep too babydoll...."

" Ok..." he didn't get it, " Wait, HEY!" I love boys they are so stupid.

" Wow. Took you long enough."

On the train station in the Head compartment, I Had finally fallen asleep when I was tossed back into my nightmares again.

_I was running from something that looked like a shadow. I stopped infront of a mirror where my reflection came to life and started talking again. ' The one farthest will come to aid you...' then the shadow came, engulfed me in darkness, and suddenly I was looking at myself. A single bloody handprint went across the mirror.... A door appeared and as I reached for the handle _someone shook me awake.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You were mumbling and crying. We're an hour from school. And I did our duties for the train." Draco said.

_**You are not who they say you are**_

_**They made you the enemy**_

_**Taken something so beautiful**_

_**Painted a new picture that makes me sick**_

" Thanks for waking me up. It so doesn't become you though." I say and he looks at me. His eyes.... almost warm.

" And why doesn't it become me?" he says as he fills the gap at my feet. " Am I so cold as not to be able to be nice?" his eyes burn into mine. The cold gray turning into a soft shade of blue.

" Well-" I am lost in his eyes. How could something so cold, be so warm? " You always seemed- well- _ice like._" I say since that is the only thing I could get out.

" Really?" the door slides open and Harry sees how close I am to him.

" Can we talk?" the three most dreaded words in the world.

I glance at Draco, " Yeah." As I stand and leave I can feel his gaze on my head.

_**I never could have seen this far**_

" Hermione.... We can't do this anymore." my face pales.

" But.... why?" I ask.

_**I never could have seen this coming**_

_**It seems my whole world is falling apart**_

" You are just getting emotionally too hard to handle. And your looks and house, I don't think I could put up with it anymore."

_**Why is everthing so hard?**_

_**I don't think that I can deal**_

_**With the things you said**_

_**It just won't go away...**_

" How- how could you? After everything we've been through... how could you do that to us?"

" I am so sorry." he turns and walks down the hall.

_**In a perfect world **_

_**This could never happen **_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense **_

_**I can just pick up the pieces **_

_**But to you, this means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

The promise that I made that I wouldn't cry completely went out the window when I walked in to the compartment and saw Draco's eyes. I cried about everything. Harry, my dad, my mom, my depression, and everything else that was bothering me. I collapse to my knees in tears.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong **_

_**And no one understands you**_

" Everything... just came crashing..... down all.... all around me.... why me?" I let loose. I am surprised when Draco comforts me. " First my mom, then my dad starts, then Harry leaves? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

" Shhhh..... calm down. Just stop crying.... Please." Why is he so...nice?

My crying slows at the shocking realization that the Draco Malfoy- The Slytherine Prince- is comforting and holding me. Why do I feel so comfortable? So calm? I sniffle and my tears stop after a few minutes, " There you go. Now come on what did the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die say to you to get you worked up like this?"

" Nothing you'd care about." I say and sit on a bench with my knees to my chest. He looks at me, hurt in his eyes.

" What do I have to do to prove myself to you?" he whispers. Wait.... my dream. He- he does fit the profile.... " I am not my father. No matter how much you think I am, I'm really not. Can't you just belive me?" his voice is chokey and dripping with emotion. True emotion. Something I never thought Draco had in him. The train slowed to a stop and I stood up.

" Make me trust you." I say and walk out leaving a very dumbfounded Draco behind me.

Well, it is long. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. The two songs are:

First bold paragraph: P.O.D.- Portrait

Next 4: Simple Plan- Perfect World

Last:: Simple Plan- Welcome to My Life


	4. Thank You

Hey guys. I am really trying to keep up with this story. Now it is the weekend and I should be posting a lot more. Here it goes again

**Chapter 4:**

**Thank You**

Wow. This is really bad. my first time sitting at the Slytherin table and everyone is acting like I am the flu. So I get stuck sitting alone at the end of the table with people who I don't know and/or want to kill me. This is gonna be one amazing year. cough sarcastic cough

" Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think that, do to recent events, everyone should be in the school by 11:00 every night. I strongly enforce the forbiden-ness of the Forbidden Forest. Any student caught in them at anytime unaccompanied by a teacher will face immediate expulsion and will be strictly lectured if they are caught on an unauthorized venture with a teacher into them. Now I would like to introduce this year's Head Girl and Head Boy. Will Miss Granger and Mr.Malfoy please come up here." I stand and recieve so many glares from the Gryffindor table that if looks could kill, I'd be dead 27 milliontimes over. As I make my way along the Slytherin table, I realize that they are staring at me TOO! You'd awear they never saw a girl in Slytherin before. I reach the Head Table, Draco close behind, when Dumbledore says something even I wasn't ready for. " Now, as you know, you two are role model students who must command respect but still be soft. Now you both will be sharing a room. I hope this does not bring any- um- _unappropriate_ behavior between the two of you. But the-"

" The beds are in the same room?!" Draco finally catches on.

" Yes Draco, but you also get other perks. You have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet for each of you. Now please enjoy the feast."

We walk back, " Would you mind if I sat by you?" he asks suddenly.

" Why? You'll be shuned by everyone of your little Slytherin friends won't you?"

" That was cold and uncalled for. So may I?"

" Wow. Gentalman-like-ish. Yes you may kind sir." he laughs at this. He actually laughed. Holy crap. I think I am going crazy.

So we sit and, like I predicted, every person in the whole hall ( aside from a few first years ) look at us. " Doesn't it bother you that you are sitting at a table with a bunch of people that you don't know and/or want to kill you?" Deja Vu.

" No. Not really. And before I go upstairs and annoy the crap out of you, what music do you like?"

" Rock mostly. Some metal bands. Why? You don't listen to rap do you?"

" Hell no. Are you kidding? Feministic little twits. But otherwise, like what bands do you like?"

" Simple Plan, GC, Green Day, Godsmack, the list goes on."

" Good so I won't annoy you. Normally I have to put a silencing charm on my bed so I can blast my music."

" Wow. What do we have here?" comes Ron's voice.

" Ron, back off." Harry says.

" What? The little bitch breaks up with you and runs to Malfoy for comfort. How cute."

_**I thought I could always count on you**_

_**I thought that nothing could come**_

_**Between us two**_

" Listen if you are here to torment me, it won't work."

" Really? Why'd you turn Goth? Your mommy died and your daddy doesn't love you enough?" that was low.

_**We said as long as we could**_

_**Stick together**_

_**We'd be alright**_

_**We'd be ok**_

" Ron, stop." Harry tries to calm him.

" Why Harry? After everything she's done to us... Why should we? She is lower than us. A filthy-"

_**But I was stupid**_

" Piece-

_**And you broke me down**_

" Of-

_**I'll never be the same again**_

" Slytherin scum." he fnished.

" Ron, stop. Let's head back. This wasn't worth it."

" She wasn't worth it." Ron says.

I stand up and turn around, attracting a lot of attention, " And what exactly would you know about my life?"

" You are a stupid little witch that has no self respect. A backstabber. A scumbag. And a poor little gothic freak."

" Really? Well, that just shows how much my once-best-friend knows about me."

" I know a lot more about you than you let on. Like your mom did die. The filthy little squibb. And you don't know your real father. And that your Fake dad is an abu-"

_**So thank you for showing me**_

_**That best friends cannot be trusted**_

_**And thank you for lying to me**_

_**Your friendship, the good times **_

_**You can have them back**_

" Stop right there. What grounds do you have to say those things about me?" I lie to stop him from saying the most dreaded thing in the world.

" You know it's true."

" And I also know you are a self centered, egotistical jerk. But do I complain? No. Not really."

" What is your problem?" he asked me.

_**I wonder why it always has to hurt**_

_**For every lesson that you have to learn**_

_**I won't forget what you did to me**_

_**How you showed me things I wished I'd**_

_**never see**_

" Shouldn't you know already?" Draco asked them.

_**But I was stupid **_

" Shut up. No one asked you." Harry said defensively.

" Well he seems to know more about me than you do."

_**And you broke me down**_

" How could you say that? He's MALFOY. The unsensitive jerk. The Death Eater-"

" What do you know about him?"

" What? Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

_**I'll never be the same again**_

" Do you really wanna know?"

" Yes. You've change-"

" That is where you are wrong. My problem is that I was once friends with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and his sidekick Weasle Boy." this got a laugh out of my housemates.

" You- you- you little witch!"

" What was your first clue?"

" I didn't mean it that way! God you are such a-!"

" Bitch? Thank you. Now run back to your little scumbag Gryffindor buddies and leave me and my housemates alone before one of them pops you in the face. At which point, I won't stop them." With that they turned and left without another witty remark.

" Where did that come from?" Draco asked as we sat back down.

" Nowhere in particular. Except that little voice did tell me to say some other things that I would have gotten expelled for...."

" I see. So-?"

" Granger!" someone called from the end of the table.

" I thought you didn't associate with ex-Gryffindors?" I call back.

The boy walked up to me followed by two other boys. " Well, I have never seen an ex-Gryffindor tell off their old housemates."

" Hey, I am full of surprises."

" Yep." Draco said and smiled at me.

" Well, prove that to us. The welcome party is tonight. Let's see how you put up with Slytherin parties."

" You're on."

" See you then."

" Later." I say and they go back, " Do all Slytherins have two people with them at all times?"

" Mostly. Just to save us from any attacking Gryffinors."

" Well, your friends didn't help you all that much now did they Draco?"

" No I guess not.... Whoa. You just called me Draco."

" No shitin' Sherlock. Boys..." I say sarcastically.

" Hey. You are evil. I can now see why they put you in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor."

" Thank you."

" You have no idea what you got yourself into do you?"

" What a party where I am probably gonna get drunk off the spiked pumpkin juice? I have a realatively good idea. I have actually been to one before."

" What?"

" Oh fuck. Uh yeah. Polyjuice potion. Last year. Hey, at least I wasn't Harry and Ron in 2nd year when they- I'm gonna shut up now." I say before I go to far.

" What did they do?"

" Grilled you about the heir of Slytherin. When Crabbe and Goyle were acting very weird that day. You know, when one was wearing glasses and the other had a funny accent?"

" Oh! that was them? Who taught them how to make that potion?"

" I did. And gathered the ingredients. And brewed it. And got turned into a black cat, tail and all." He laughed and I punched his arm. " I know where you sleep."

" And you sleep right next to me so petty empty threats won't get you anywhere."

" We'll see about that." I say and his face pales.

" Oh shit."

Well, not too bad for the first night back. But what will happen at the party? Is the pumpkin juice really spiked? Find out in the next chapter....... PARTY!.


	5. PARTY!

So here is finally the party. Thx everyone for the reviews!!!!

**Chapter 5:**

**PARTY!!!!**

So here I am at my second Slytherin party and I haven't been harassed or beat up yet. Although I have only had a single cup of the pumpkin juice. Like I suspected, spiked.

" So how are you holding up?" The boy from earlier asks.

" Good. Why do you ask?" cuz I am a girl.

" Well, this is your first party and girls don't do to well at their first."

" Like I said, I am full of surprises. Plus, I may have been a screwed up bookworm Gryffindor, but I have snuck into a few of these parties before. Well, 1 here and 5 between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So, I know my way around these infamous Slytherin parties."

" Really? I am surprised."

50 Cent came on, " When are you guys gonna play some good music?"

" What do you mean 'good music'? Oh you like rock and metal like Draco don't you?"

" No. I like polka and folk music." I say, sarcasm hardly controlled, " What was your first clue? My Godsmack concert shirt or my Riot Girl hoodie?"

" Oh. I'm not all here by the way."

" Don't drink anymore pumpkin juice." he laughed. " What? Why do you think I only had a glass so far?"

" You are way too smart to be in here."

" Wow. That's is either the real you speaking, or the drunk you speaking."

" Probably the drunk me." he said. " And I am Jake, by the way."

" You know me already. "

" I guess I do. So Granger, what do you like about this party in particular?"

" No one is dissing me yet."

" That's it? There really is something wrong with you...."

" Don't I know it." just then, Pansy walks up with Millocent and another girl. AHHHHHHH THREE AGAIN!!!!!!! Stupid people.

" Well, if it isn't bookworm Granger. At a party and not studying? That must be a first."

" At a party and not snogging around? That must be a first for you." the other girl snorted. " Even your little buddy thinks it's funny. How cool."

" Leave."

" Excuse me?"

" Leave this house. You do not deserve the perks of being a Slytherin. And you never will."

" And you don't deserve anything from me now do you?"

" Get out. I don't want to start with you here and now. But I won't restrain from it."

" Bring it. I am not afraid of Slutty the Pig." Her face reddens, " Touched a nerve did I? What are you mad your Drakie-Poo isn't here with you?" ( **A/N: **That Rymed!!! )

" Shut up."

" What? You finally realize he doesn't like you don't you?" Alert the newspapers! Ex Gryffindor makes Slytherin slut CRY! And RUN!

" Wow." Jake says, " You are full of surprises."

" I was only telling the truth." I smirk.

" You even put Draco's smirk to shame."

" No. I just _developed_ my smirk from his. After all he did try to use it against me many times. It never worked."

" Well your smirk is hott so you do show him up."

" Hermione, come on! We have to get back to our tower before Filch catches us." Draco says out of breath.

" Do the terms Head Girl, Head Boy, or Duties mean anything to you?" I say.

" We don't do them the first night back."

" Oh shit! You're right. Come on. I'll race you." with that we bolt out of the door and head up to the 6th floor to the painting of the Green Maiden.

" What was the password again?"

" I hate Dumbledore." I mumble the password.

" What?" the painting asked. Damn her.

" Little Bunny Foo-Foo!" I say louder than I meant to.

Draco cracks up laughing and the portrait swings open. " You may enter."

" Thank you." I say and rush in. I am gonnaa kill the guy that made that song!!!!!!! " Well that was interesting. " a post-it note was on the door.

_This is the passwords for your rooms_

_Bedroom: Fluffy puppies_

_Bathroom: Kitty Kisses_

_Spa: Ditzy Daisies_

_Kitchen: Hershey Kiss_

_Albus Dumbledore._

" I am gonna fucking kill that son of a b-!" Draco cuts me off.

" That son of a bitch!"

" Fluffy. Puppies." I say with disdain. A door appears and we walk through it. A room decked in black, blue, and silver laid before us. Two queen sized beds, a stereo, posters of rock bands, two laptops, a flat screen plasma tv, gamecube, two desks, two nightstands, and a large door were all the perks in the room. We both walk to the door and open it. A huge walk in closet filled with really cool clothes for both of us. His on one side, mine on the other. A note is on the door.

_Your parents instructed me to give these to you after I let your mothers see into the future to what you two would look like. I hope that you enjoy your new wardrobe. _

" How could my mother have known...." I say tears coming forth. " She must have known he would- Oh shit." a letter in my mother's writing appeared where the other was.

_My Angel, _

_I know that you are beautiful and strong. I also know that you are drifting away. You cut to deal with the abuse and rape. Don't let your father get to you. Yes he did kill me. Poison. With that deed, he also took your soul. I hope that you find comfort in someone. And congratulations on the Head Girl spot. I am so proud of you. I love you, my Angel._

_Mommy_

Holy shit. How could she- Why would she- HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW TO COME TO HIM!? " Mom..." I say quietly.

Well, what do you think? I know, humor then depression. But I swear it will get better. Post more soon!


	6. Letters From Home

Here goes the sixth chapter. This is seriously my first story and I am so glad every1 likes it.

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Letters From Home**_

I got a letter from my 'Dad' today. Draco was sitting with me when I recieved it.

_Hermione,_

_How dare you! Why did you leave? You are such a little bitch. You leave me, you leave your mother, and you are abandoning your REAL life. What gives you the right to do that to us? I wrote Dumbledore. He is sending you straight home. What now? You can't escape. And I need to straighten you out as soon as you get back. Now, my little angel, enjoy that piece of shit school that you are at now. While it lasts. _

_Daddy_

He can't do that. Dumbledore won't let him. As soon as I read the letter, I went to his office and showed it to him. He told me that he would not have agreed to send me back to that hell hole if he had know that. So I get to stay at this piece of shit school, my home, until the end of the year. I grabbed my writing stuff and Draco asked why I was so happy.

" No Draco I am not on crack or speed. I just- oh never mind. You wouldn't get it. But I am not drugged up so I am like this. The prozac only helps control my attitude." I say and smile.

_Dear Jake,_

_So, you want your way with me? TOO BAD! Ha Ha. I get to stay in my school. My home. I am not coming back to you until the end of school. And fuck the acadamy. I didn't want to go to a prep school. And I am not. By the way. You are not my real dad. So no matter how fucking your own daughter and abusing your angel, your little girl, your baby, no matter how exhillerated that makes you feel afterwards, you have nothing on me. NOTHING! But, enjoy that piece of shit broken home, CUZ I WON'T MISS IT!!!_

_Hermione_

I would have made it more hateful but I didn't want him to come here. I know he would have.

Three days later, I recieved another note.

_Hermione,_

_SEE YOU ON PARENTS DAY!!!_

_Daddy_

FUCK!!! Oh crap. What am I gonna do? " Draco, can you come here?" I ask. Why am I doing this?

" Sure, what's up?"

" I have two queations. Are your parents coming to parents day?"

" No."

" Can you- can you came with me on mine then?"

" Why?"

" I can't tell you. But you have to excuse any comments my 'Dad' makes against your clothes or our house."

" He sounds like a bitch."

" You have no idea. But will you?"

" Of course. Can I torture you into telling me?"

" No. I'll kill you first."

" The scariest part is, I belive you. But please."

" I have a knife."

" I'll shut up now."

" Ok. Good." after 30 seconds we both crack up laughing.

" I actually fell for it. You couldn't touch me." wrong area to mess with. I glare at him. " I'll run now."

" Good idea." he starts running and I chase him. We run through the halls until Spape comes into view.

" What do I have here? A gryffindor and Slytherine running 30 points from Gryf-"

" I don't see any Gryffindors." Draco speaks up. " I see the two Slytherin heads and their head of house about to deduct points from an unseen Gryffindor."

" Let me put it simpler," in dumb for instance?, " I am a Slytherin. If you would gladly like to take points from your own house, be my guest." I say and he loks at us with wide eyes, " Take it as a no. Goodbye." I say and I run after Draco again.

We finally collapse at the lake under the big oak tree. " You are so slow!" I say.

" Well, I don't exactly have a track at Malfoy Manor."

" And do you think the Granger shithouse has one?"

" Well no but- Why do you call it a shithouse?"

" I'd still have to kill you."

" Ok. Are you PMSing? Cuz you are going throughj some major mood swings."

" No. That isn't until next month."

" Oh. Ok." He looks across the lake, " I have a idea."

" Wow. That's a first."

" Why don't we play truth or dare inthe common room tonight? Twenty people. Five from each house. How's that?"

" Good idea. I am so surprised that a GUY could come up with a good idea. And we get some-"

" Vertarism for the truths! Good one. You make the potion. I send the invites."

" Ok. Let's get going."

We run back to the dorm, I winked at Snape on the way. I start the potion, summoning ingredients as I need them. Draco shows me the list of people.

_Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angelina,& Seamus : Gryffindor_

_Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy,Draco, & Hermione : Slytherin_

_Cho, Sean, Nicci, Desire, & Tiffany : Ravenclaw_

_Jeremy, Chris, Anthony, Selena, & Samantha : Hufflepuff ( **A/N: **I couldn't think of any of the real names! God I am so stupid! )_

" Good. Now come on, hurry."

" Your potion is boiling."

" Oh Shit!" I say and go back to work.

At 7:00, we had just finished decorating the spa. Blck and red streamers hung above the pool. A bowl of punch, not pumpkin juice, rested in the middle of the pool on a stand. Spiked with some vodka and the potion. A knock came on the door. As I opened it, I shushed everyone. " Change into your bathing suites and head to the door marked spa. The punch is for everyone. No fighting until I get inthere." I say to them all. This is gonna be one hell of a night.

I might even have another chapter posted tonight. I hope. R&R!!!!!


	7. Truth Lies or Dare

Hey guys, it's me again. Truth or dare... Hmmmm..... What can go wrong?

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Truth(lies) or Dare**_

I slowly glance around the room. Everyone is drinking the juice. Except me. i am not so stupid as to drink my own potion, therefore, I just made my own stash. SPIKED!! With vodka, not vertarism. Duh. Great, Harry and Ron did show up. Damnit all. So did Pansy. Oh well.

" Come on! Into the pool. The game starts now." Draco said. All the people who hadn't changed, including me, changed into their swimsuites. Mine was a black tankinni with purple and black stripes and a skull on it. My appearence attracted a lot of attention. Hmmm... I wonder why? Damn hormones.

" Draco, choose someone."

" Ok, Hermione, truth or dare?"

" Dare." he smiles.

" I dare you to tell us your deepest secret."

" I am a animagus. A black cat." I lie. A few ahhh's and oooohhhh's came forth. " Harry, Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Pansy." He swims over and kisses Pansy on the lips.

" Cho. Truth or Dare?"

" Truth." heh heh heh. This'll be good.

" Are you cheating on me? If so with who?"

" Yes. Lavender. Jeremy, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Granger." he swan over and kissed me on the lips.

" Ewwwwwwww!" I say after he swims away. I swim to the other side of the pool.

" Hermione. Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Malfoy." I swim over to him.

" I am so gonna kill him for this."

" I'll help."

" Good. You hold him, I'll kill him."

" Deal." I kiss him on the lips gently and swim away.

" Goyle, truth or dare?"

" Uhhhhh, ummmmm, truth."

" Is it true that you started your own Draco fan site?"

" Yep." Draco sinks under the water. " Ginny, truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to tell us your deepest secret."

" I like Harry." Ron glared at Harry as his face went pink.

" You lay a hand on my sister and you will never be able to concieve children. EVER!" Ron shouts.

" Chris, truth or dare?"

" Truth?" he says questioningly.

" Is i true that you snuck into the girls bathroom and wrote 'Hermione Granger is the hottest girl in the world'?"

" Yes." I sink under the water and flip him the middle finger so he could see it. Draco looks at me with a questioning look. I wave it off and point to him then up. We swim up.

The game went on for an hour until we got bored. " I've got it! Spin the bottle."

" Ok" Everyone except Draco and I said in chorus.

Then Seamus chimed up, " What are the rules? We should do something drastic."

" Yeah."

" The choices are : French, Lips, Cheack, Neck, or seven minute in heaven." Pansy said and waved her hand so a mini room thingy appeared next to the pumpkin juice.

" I have the tic tacs." I say and wave my hand so a pack appeared in each person's hand. People looked at me like I was crazy, " You open the lid, it is spill proof, and put one in your mouth before you have to kiss someone."

" Ohhhhhhhh." They all said.

" Let's get started." Draco said excitedly. A little **_too_** excitedly. " Harry spin the bottle." he said. " And it is only gonna land on girls for guys and guys for girls."

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on me. A little light above the bottle formed the word lips. " Fuck." I curse. I hear him say somthing on the lines of, 'that dirty liar fucking hoe.' or something like that. He swims over to me and kisses me until the bottle buzzed. HE pulled away and I grabbed like 7 tic tacs and shoved them into my mouth. I spun the bottle and it stopped on... DRACO?!?!?! Fuck. The light says 7 minutes in heaven. Oh my fucking god. Shit shit shit!!! We both swim to the room and swim in to it. " If you do not take a tic tac, I will seriously hurt you."

" Ok. Don't have a cow." he pops 2. " Better?"

" Yes." he pulls me to hm and the door shuts. As he presses his lips to mine, I can feel him actually kissing me. Wow. He slips his toung into my mouth to fill the bottle's choice of kisses. I suddenly go weak in the knees, if that can happen in water. I finally realize that I am being kissed and held by the boy I have liked since my first time meeting him. Sure he was arogant and egotistical, but he was calm and controlled and hott. He pulls away as the bottle buzzes. Damn. Damn. Damn.he lets go of me and the door opens . Wow. We swim out and everyone looks at us as we both dive under the water and appear at opposite ends of the pool. He spins the bottle and it lands on Pansy. The light goes to cheek. Pansy squeels with delight. She is floating next to him so he just leaned over, kissed her, and swan so he was next to me. " Remember this was your idea." I say as he gargles some water.

" I know. Damn happy thoughts."

" I agree with you."

" Did you drink the juice?"

" Nope. Made my own drink. Did you?"

" Are you kiddingme? I am not that stupid."

" Ok. Good. Does that mean if I asked you a personal question, you'd lie?"

" Probably."

" Ok. I won't then."

" What were you gonna ask me?"

" Why did you want to know about my reasons for wanting you to come along with me so badly?"

" Because I wondered why you invited me and not one of your other friends."

" What other friends?"

" You have other friends."

" Actually, I don't. Everyone in our house hates me because I am me. Everyone in Gryffindor hates me cause I am a Slytherin. And everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hate me cause the Gryffindors hate me. Everyone but Ginny. Her and I still talk but, nope, no one else."

" Wow. I am totally taking you to a club after your dad leaves on Sunday."

" Ok. I'll need it."

" Why?"

" Get me to drink vertarism and then ask me that."

" Ok. You gave me the idea."

" Whatever." a boy swam over and pulled me into a passionet kiss. I had forgotten we were playing and then the bottle buzzed.

" Wow. You really are a good kisser for a gothic freak." he breaths and swims away.

" I second that." Draco says when the boy leaves.

I spin the bottle and it lands on Ron. 7 minutes in heaven appears above it. " Awww fuck." I curse."

We both swim to the opening. " Freaks first."

" Why thank you dipshit. Did your little boyfriend teach you that one?" I say and swim in.

" You little-"

" Bitch? God that is so old."

" Whatever." the door closes and he glares at me. " Loser." he says and kisses me. I am gonna be sick. He pulls away, " I can't do this."

" Who do you like."

" You." he says and covers his mouth with his hand.

" Since when?"

" First year." he says and the bottle buzzes. " You never heard any of it."

" Yes Ronald, I did and I'll blackmail you so hard, your great grand parents will feel it." I swim out leaving a very flustered Ron behind me.

" Why does Ron look like he wants to kill you?"

" Because he just confessed his love for me."

" Well that was a new and unwanted bit of news. Don't you agree?"

" I just had to kiss him. How do you think I feel?"

" You have me there."

" Hey guys, are we spending the night too?" Seamus spoke up.

I look at Draco and his eyes have an evil glint to them. " If you want. We can stay, get drunk, and party the rest of the night." I say.

" Here Here!" one boy shouts. I can't tell who he is. Too drunk.

" So it's settled." Draco says and gives me a you-know-where-this-is-going look. I give him one back.

" I vote for strip poker!" Jeremy yells.

A few girls snort.

" Why don't you just have Pansy strip?" Draco says sarcastically. Pansy looks excited.

" Anything for my Drakie-poo!" she squeels and pulls herself out of the pool. I summon my wand.

" Petricicus totalus." I say as she reaches for the strings on her bakinni. Draco laughs and everyone else stared at me. " Well, now that Slutty-the-Pig is out of the way. I'll deal." I say and everyone smiles. We all sit in a circle outside of the pool, most of us wrapped in towels the others dried off. we played in groups. One from each house at a time. It wound up that we just played normal poker at first- until the finals. It was Harry, Draco, Ginny, Cho, and Jeremy. " This time it is strip poker so every one, be ready for quite some time." I wave my hand and a jolley rancher appeared next to me. I pulled a silver flask from my pocket and poured it into my drink. I tossed it at Draco and he caught it without looking.

" Thanks." He says and takes a swig. " You know me too well." By this time we had established that he likes straight vodka as much as I do, which happens to be a lot.

" Evil people think alike." I say and catch the bottle when he throws it at me. I take a quick swig and put it away. By this time everyone is looking at Draco and I. I start to deal and things go back to normal. By the fourth deal. Draco is shirtless, Harry only has boxers and socks on, Ginny is down to her bra and underware, and Cho and Jeremy are out.

" Well, this is very interesting." I say. Draco looks at me and I roll my eyes. I toss the bottle to him. " Keep it. I wouldn't want to see Harry or Ginny nude if I were you."

" Stop reading my mind."

" I can't help it. The air flowing through your head is just ravishing." I say and deal again.

After two minutes ,and Ginny losing her bra, Draco thows the flask at me so it hit my arm.

" Took you long enough."

" Loser."

" Mudblood." I retort as they continue to play.

" Whore."

" Pansy lover."

" That was low and uncalled for."

" I am shocked that you would say that about your girlfriend."

" SHE IS NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!!!" He shouts. Pansy whimpers.

" Oh shut up!" Draco and I yell at the same time. Draco wound up winning the game-damn- and I am officially scarred for life.

Everyone was slowly drifting off to sleep. Soon it was just Draco, a very drunk Harry and Ron, and me. "I can't belive you threw this party."

" Why? I am not the same Granger anymore, remember?"

" Yes, but you are still hott." Ron says in a drunken slurr.

" Thanks Ron. Why don't you two just go to sleep?"

" Do you wanna stay up alone with your crush? If so, we-we'll go to-to sleep."

" No. It isn't that-"

" Ok Hermy, we'll leave you two lov-lovebirds alone." with that they both fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

" Shall we practice?"

" Ok. Are you sure you are ready to know my tricks?"

" More ready than I'll ever be." he replies.

" Ok. Raise your left hand." he does. " Now, try to block my attack."

" Ok" he says a little nervously. I shoot a blue energy ball at him. He grabs it and actually throws it back to me. I destroy it.

" Very good." two notes appear in my hand. I read them both.

_My Angel,_

_Can you be sure you can trust him? I know that this is where your heart lies, but are you positive about him?_

_Mom_

" That's odd..." I say.

_Hermione,_

_Are you ready for tommorrow? I will be there. And I will get you alone. YOU CAN'T RUN!!!!_ _Good bye, Hermione. Good bye._

_Dad_

" Oh fuck1 Parents day is tommorrow! Fuck. My dad and and you. Oh this isn't good. What am I gonna do?!" suddenly the air before me shimmers. A glowy-ish white figure forms before me.

" My Angel...." mom says. MOM?!

" Mommy? Is that rea-really you?"

" Yes baby, it is. What is it that troubles you?"

" I asked Draco to come with me tommorrow- so I wasn't alone- and now- What about dad? What if he knows? What if my plan doesn't work? Mom, what happens if he hurts Draco?"

" Firstly, where is this Draco? I have seen him, I just never met him...."

" Turn around." she did.

" So you're the head boy?"

" So you are Mrs.Granger."

" Well, sort of. But that is off the point. If you harm my little girl, I wil personally see to it that you never EVER sleep again." she held out her hand and an energy ball appeared, " Do we understand each other?"

" Y-yes ma'am." he stutters.

" MOM! Do you have to do this to ALL of my friends."

" But I thought you two were-?"

" MOM! Do you think you could kinda getting to the point of why I can suddenly summon you?"

" Because you need my guidence."

" On what?"

" Does Draco know about you fake ass father and your real one?"

" What?"

" MOM!"

" Oooopssssss. Um yeah. Well, you should let him know.... "

" My real dad isn't coming tommorrow. I was going to sneak out tonight after you passed out. My real dad is actuall Lupin. I was gonna visit him at the Three Broomsticks cuz he's in town, but you haven't passed out yet and then mom showed up."

" Ok."

" So I take it he doesn't know about the cu-"

" NO!"

" Ab-"

"NO! Mom I didn't tell him anything! So-will-you-quit-it?!"

" Sorry dear. Well, tell him or I'll give you the potion."

" I think you know what to do. I'll be there if you need me tommorrow."

" What do I do if he gets-"

" Draco won't let that happen. We've had our talk already. Right?"

" Ri-right."

" Goodbye mom."

" Good bye my angel." she dissapears.

" What was that?"

" My mom." I say breathless.

" How-?"

" Sorry Draco...go to sleep."

" But the training-."

" We'll continue Monday night. Good night Draco." I turn into a cat and jump to the windowsill. I turn back and sit against the wall. When he turns and lays down, I pull out my razor. I slowly pull it across my wrist letting the blood drip onto my pants. The warm liquid is oddly soothing. I let out a deep breath that I was holding and I hear a rustle from below me. I look down and see Draco standing below me. I am so startled that I fall out of the window. I turn into a cat and land on my paws. I bolt off in the opposite direction but he picks me up in his arms and I change back. The blood is gone.

" You are a stubborn cat."

" And human."

" I didn't say it you did."

" I know."

" Well come to sleep. Long day tommorrow." I nod and we lay by the base of the window. a blanket appears below us and one for each of us. " Good night babydoll." he says and we roll so we face the opposite ways. I love spin the bottle.

Long chapter!!!night


	8. Parents Day

Hey everyone. I hope all of you are liking my story. I have a few words for the people replying. Thx for being supportive of my writing. I really appreciate it.

**Hyoudentai: This is not your story and I do not care how old the plot is. And I do get what she is going through. If you have a problem with my fanfic then don't read it. I know exactly what she is going through in my story so this is my way to vent. DEAL WITH IT!!! oh yeah, Lupin doesn't even know Hermione is his daughter. Go back and read the story carefully.**

**Lady Daae of a Lone Dreamer: This is my story and I chose to write it this way. **

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Parents Day**_

I wake up in the morning and my head hurts terribly. Oh yeah, the party last night. I roll over and see Draco in the bed thingy next to me. I look around and see everyone is still asleep. I think I will go and get dressed before I have to deal with a bunch of incoherant people in hangovers. My 'dad' is coming today. What can I wear that will insult him...? I grab my pair of black baggy pants with blue stitching and my black t-shirt with blue flames on it. I put washout blue streaks in my hair and look myself over in the miror. My face has paled a lot since fifth year. Now that life sucks, I guess I just gave up on myself. The black lipstick slides across my lips smoothly. Anything to annoy him. Anything to make him leave. My 'dad' doesn't understand me at all. He knows nothing. I put the eyeliner on in a thin line which complements the smokey gray of my eyeshadow. My face just paled even more. Why did my mom have to go? What did she mean by poison? Why couldn't I get hit? Everything is so confusing. I hear a soft knock on the door.

" Hold on."

" Ok." Draco replied, " I need to talk to you."

" Ok. Come in." he opens the door and walks in. I hand him the bottle of advil. " You look like you need it."

" I do. Are you ready for today?"

" I have to be."

" But are you?"

" No. I just have to face him. I ran away, I told him he wasn't my dad, and now, now I just can't run anymore."

" Good thinking. Should I be nice or insult him to the best of my knowledge."

" Insult him."

" Ok." he waves his wand and he is in an outfit similar to mine except his shirt says 'Bored, Lonely, and Hungry. Seeking a band or a girlfriend' and he doesn't have the arm warmers on. " Good?"

" Great."

" Ok. When is he gonna get here?"

" I'd say anytime between now and midnight-ish."

" Well, that is very broad."

" I know."

" Let's get the other people up and back to their common rooms."

" Done." we hear a scream and we walk out. Everyone is drenched.

" Did you-?"

" Yep."

" Good bye everyone." he says and they all glare at us. 15 minutes after they leave, a pounding knock on our common room door scres us both.

" That's him. Fuck." I stand up and walk to the door. " Yes?" I say when I open the door.

He pushes me into the room. " Hello, Hermione, how have you been?" he asks fakely.

" Good without you around me."

" That wasn't smart little girl."

" Oh yeah, this is my friend and the Head-Boy Draco." his hands drop from my shoulders.

" Hello." Draco says.

" Hey. Come on let's head to Hogsmead."

Draco stands up and we leave. " So I finally get to spend some time with Hermione and her family."

" You are not coming."

" But _daddy _his parents couldn't make it so I offered him the chance to came with us."

" I suppose he can come. I must see the Headmaster at which point you two shall wait outside."

" Ok."

" Yes Mr.Granger." Draco replies. We walk to the office and he shuts us out. " Let's run."

" To where?"

" To see your real father."

" Can we make it?"

" Come on." he takes my hand and we run all the way outside and halfway down the hill when he stops. " Do not move." he says through gritted teeth.

" Why?"

" Something isn't right about Hogmead right now." I look across the small village. A deathly calm lies upon it. People walk around like normal, but there is something very odd about the town. We walk down and cautiously make our way to the Three Broomsticks. I walk in first and see that everything is normal in there. I go up to the counter.

" Reamus Lupin."

" Upstairs on the right."

" Thanks." we walk up and I knock on the door. A second later he opens the door.

" Hermione? What are you doing here? With him?"

" I need to talk to you..."

" About what?"

" You should sit down." He does and I close the door after Draco walks in and sits down too. " You had a fling with my mom, right?"

" Yes but she then got together with your dad-"

" But at the same time she was also pregnant with your child."

" But we were together-"

" Three weeks before my mom and Dad got together. I was supposedly born three weeks pre-mature."

" You can't be- you and -and me we don't look-"

" Show me your ankle. I know you have a mark there show it to me." he pulls up his pant leg so the star shaped mark is visible, I do the same. An identical mark is there. " See?"

" Oh my god, you are. I have a daughter? Oh my god. I am a dad?" I nod. " Oh my god." He says and hugs me.

" Come back to parents day with me. Please?"

" He is there isn't he?"

" Yes. "

" Wait, why is he here?"

" Because no one else knows that I am your daughter."

" Not even Dumbledore?"

" Nope. Not even him. Now he might though... How did you know-" the door bursts open.

" Hermione! There you are. I was looking everywhere! Come back for tea in yor common room with me." He still thinks he's my dad!?

" uh no." Lupin says. " My daughter is staying with-"

" Dad, I'll go. I need to talk to him anyways. Are you cool with that?"

" Yeah angel-"

" How did you know that knickname?" I ask quickly.

" it just came to me.... Why?"

" Mom- she used to call me that. I'll be back later. Love you." I say, hug him, and leave with Draco close behind.

" Listen you little prick, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I am your father. And I will take you home at the end of the year."

" No you won't. Nopw come on, I have to talk to you."

" Yes ma'am." he says and tries to piss me off. Idiot.

" Ok."

" Does blondie leave?"

" He shares a common room with me."

" Well, he can go to his room."

" We share a room."

" Well, he can leave the area for a second."

" Actually, he can't. Only people accompanied by a parent can leave their rooms."

" Well, he can go into the bedroom and we'll talk in the common room."

" Fine."

" What?"

" Draco, i need to talk to you a sec." I pull him out of earshot. " Grab your invisability cloak and stay in the common room. No matter what happens, do not, I repeat DO NOT come out until I call for you. Some of the things you see, they'll haunt you... forever. But please don't come out of the closk until I ask. Please?"

" Ok. How do you know I have an invisability cloak?"

" You don't think I actually stayed in the room all night did you? Plus, Jake seems to like me when I am in party mode. Even though I am goth...."

" Ohhhhhh. Ok. I get it. Now come on let's get back."

" Good idea."

We all walk up to the room and Draco grabs his cloak. I see him put it on and stand next to our bedroom door.

" Now listen to me you little bitch." He says and grabs me by my throat, " I do not care that I am not your father. I still raised you."

" And you also fucked me up. Your point is?"

" You are such an insensitive," I am thrown to the ground, " Ignorant," He draws his knife, " slutty," he grabs me and pulls me to him, " Freak." He draws the blade across my stomache and I feel the blood drip down again. Fuck. Another mess to hide.

" Why do you do this to me?" I say.

" Because I can." He grabs my shirt and starts to pull it up when I turn to break away. My shirt rips slightly as I pull against his grip. " You are not getting away. Not now, not ever. And that little idiot of a Malfoy you call your friend. You always told me he was an insufferable jerk. You always told your mother and your diary that he was hot, nice, funny, cute and a Slytherin. Which is it?"

" Why do you care?"

" Because if I get to rape you under your sweethearts nose, I will be the happiest person alive."

" I do not like him." He thjrows me down and kicks me in the stomache. I cough up blood. Oh god.

" What now? I can have my way wih you and do it over and over again until you leave. Which I will never let you do. You can't escape."

" Wanna bet?" I say and, ignoring the pain, kick him in the shin. He pins my arms above me on the ground and gets on top of me.

" How much? You already lost everything. Your virginity, your mom, your life, your friends, your self respect, your dignity, and the love of your life, Draco. Cause after I rape you, I'll kill him slowly and you will have to watch. I will kill him nice and slow and you can't do a damned thing about it." I can't belive he'd do that. I know he would, but- " I'll take a knife and slit his arms," he's crazy, " Just like you do. Then I'll draw the knife across his heart so you know he died because you love him," I won't let him do this, " Then I'll slit his neck and-" I won't let him, " make-" I " him-" won't " Scream." LET HIM! I kick him in the balls and he doubles over in pain.

" I will not let you hurt him. Not even a single fucking hair on his head." I say and stand up weakly. " You'd have to kill me first."

" As you wish." He satnds up and charges me. I can't move in time so he flings me to the groung by my neck. I stand up wearily. A faint light growing around me signals something is about to happen. " No. You can't be."

" I am. And I will kill you." He punches me in the face and I feel the pain. I fall and say Draco's name. The last thing I remember seeing is Draco stabing my father in the chest.

There is the chapter. And I said it before, please no flames. They are insulting. And I know the charecter are OOC. That is why this is called fan **FICTION**. Have a nice life everyone.


	9. The Vision

Hi, I am back finally. Writers block and a new story aren't too fun. Oh well, here it goes.

_**The Vision**_

_A white light shined around me. I couldn't see anything outside the light. suddenly a figure steps into the light ball with me. " Draco" I ask and he nods. " What happened"_

_" I was killed protecting you...It was all your fault...Hermione, I died because of you..."_

_" No. I- I didn't mean-"_

_" I loved you Hermione. But you killed me. I died for you..."_

_" Draco..." A tear falls from my eyes. _

_" It's too late for apologies...He killed me... Voldemort... I rafused to become a Death Eater because I...loved...you..."_

_" I am sorry. I couldn't-I didn't know. I didn't want this to happen..." a dark light starts to engulf him. " Draco! Nooo. Don't"_

_" You lost me already. Good-bye Hermione."_

_" Wait Draco! Nooo. Draco... Nooo. "_

" Please draco, don't leave. I didn't mean to hurt you."

" Hermione, I won't leave." came Draco's voice. He's holding my hand. " You never hurt me."

" I will..." I pull out of his grasp and try to stand up. At first I'm weak, but I wave my hand over my body and I can feel some strength return. My clothes change to my muggle clothes and I turn to Draco. " You know I will." I walk out of my little area and run into the nurse.

" Get back to bed now Miss Granger."

" How about...no." I say and walk out. In the hallway I run into Pothead and Weasle Boy.

" Hermione, you should still be in bed."

" Stuff it."

" That must have been some fall. Draco said he was teaching you how to fly and you fell like 150ft. They said you were in a coma."

" When did I go in there"

" Yesterday."

" And Lupin is worried sick."

" Is he here"

" Yeah"

" Where"

" Right behind you." Dad says. MyREAL dad.

" Daddy..." I say.

" Angel..." We run and he catches me. He swings me in a circle and I start to cry. " Why are you crying my angel."

" I am so happy."

" don't cry."

" I can't help it."

" HE'S YOUR DAD" Harry and Ron scream.

" Couldn't you tell? They have the same honey brown and eyes. Same shape. Medium lips. Medium cheek bones. Thin eyelashes. They could pass as father and daughter. Ironic that they are isn't it" Draco says. Dad puts me down.

" I guess we do..." he says and smiles.

" she has her mom's hair though..." Draco says and touches my hair.

" Get away. You can die at anytime now." I book it down the hall to the staircase. I can hear someone running after me. I jump the railing and land about 10 feet below. I can hear the person take the stairs. I don't turn around. I run out side and down to the lake. I don't hear anyone coming and I pull my knife out of my top cargo poket and put it on my wrist. " Don't cut too deep." I say out loud. I draw it across my wrist and red droplets dot the ground. I let my breath out and the knife is pulled out of my hand. I scream and turn around. " Draco..." I stand up and start to run. He grabs my arm.

" Is this how you deal with it all?"

" Yes." I pull out of his grasp and I apparently caught him off guard because he stumbled back. I run faster than I thought I ever could. Suddenly it gets really cold and I feel the blood on my arm start to get cold. suddenly a dark figure comes out of the shadows. I pull my wand. " EXPECTO PATRONOUS" I scream and a white barrier big enough to cover Draco and I. when I let it down, I see one dementor left. I shoot it with an energy ball and it falls to the ground. It wasn't a dementor, but it was a death eater. I step up. I see a flash of platinum blonde hair. " Lucious." I spat and he looks at me.

" You bitch."

" Goddamnit I KNOW I AM A BITCH. CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT" he winces. " Look, I don't wanna deal with you or your scumbag Douche Lord. So get out before I personally kill you."

" You wouldn't dare."

" What. Your son saw you beat his mom. Are you afraid he'll see me kill you and loose all superity he feels he has over girls? That's it isn't it"

" No." he aims crucio at me and I step to the side so it misses. " Ass hole."

" whore."

" Slut."

" Eat shit and die." I raise my wand.

" Don't do it" Draco screams from behind me.

" He's a death eater."

" He's my father"

" I knew it. You are one aren't you"

" No."

" Not yet." Lucious says.

" Shut up." I say.

" Make me."

" petrificus totalus." His arms snap to his sides. " Silencio." he shuts up.

" What the hell"

" Draco, you can't. I know you don't want to."

" You don't know me."

" I know I love you" He looks at me and his dad's mouth hung open. " That's right Draco. I the cold, heartless, bitch of Hogwarts loves the cold heartless son of a bitch from slytherin house. Alert the fucking news papers I have feelings. See why I can't get close to anyone? See why I can't tell anyone how I feel? Because everyone fucking hates me" I grab my knife out of his hand. " And If you hit me with a spell, I swear you'll get it 20 times worse." I kick his dad. " That was for being an ass and corupting Draco and his egotistical fat head" I run back to the castle.

Well, I finally updated. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is very depressing and you guys might hate me for it. Post more soon.


	10. Fallen

This is the chapter I said you might hate me for. If you do, just know that it was needed.

_**Falling...**_

I reach our dorm and I hadn't heard anyone falling me. I go into my nightstand and grab a tablet, a pen, and two bottles. I run to the bathroom. I lock the door and collapse on to the cold tile. And then, I start to write the letter I'll be remembered by.

_Dear everyone,_

_As I sit here and write I think of everything I've been through. I lost my own true life. I do not know anything about myself. I do not understand why I was chosen to follow my mother. If I could go back in time, I would have had the cord cut before I left my sanctuary. No I am giving into my emotions. I can't take it. I hate myself. I hate everybody. And most likely, I would've been killed by Voldemort anyhow. There is no way in hell I will give my life for the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die or to Voldie for that matter. As many of you amy know, I a pureblood. As many of you don't know, I am also Lupin's daughter. No I didn't get good grades cuz of that. No one was there to catch me when I fell. No one listened. No one heard my cries during the night. No one saw the blood. No one except one. And now after I confess my soul, I'll never see him again. So I sit and cry wishin' I'd die. Oh wait! I'm about to flip the switch myself. How lovely. Well, I have a few words to tell the people who have helped me or pushed me. Harry, bastard. Ron, prick. Ginny, sry. Dad, sry. Jake, burn in hell. Draco, always and forever. Dumbledore, you helped me to get to this point in my powers. Mcgonagal, I really never liked you... Snape, torture those damn Gryffindors 4 me. Anyone else I missed, if I didn't like you, oh well. If I did, sry. If you didn't like me, drink that I go to hell. If you did, cry weep, whatever. I probably never liked you anyways. _

_Jake, the fag who raised me, helped me along to make my depression and thoughts into reality. Rape, rage, and alcoholism were major factors... and those were just his aspects! I got the alcoholism from him though. Oh well. Now as I was saying, I think, I need to say a few more things. Harry and Ron, replace me with Ginny if you already haven't. I know that Harry was fucking her behind my back but, just so you two can be closer, take a few galleons and buy a pack of condoms. Draco... I spilled my heart to you. Never again. Ever. I hate you now. I hate everything about you, your egotistical mind, and your prick of a father for making you this way. If you ever get the balls, bitch slap his Death Eater ass for me. That is, if you ever stand up to your demon. I couldn't. And I know this won't be Draceo and Hermiette because you hate me and my bitchy ass. I understand, I do- did too._

_From, Love, Hate, _

_Your Angel, Your Friend, Your encyclopedia, Your toy,_

_Hermione Jane Lupin 11:03 pm _

I open the two bottles and down the liquid first. Vodka. Then I down the other bottle of potion. A special potion that I had researched for this momentous ocasion. A potion that, when mixed with vodka, can kill. Everything starts to get fuzzy... What am I doing! I can't die. I-I can't...

( TOLD FROM HERE- UNTIL OTHERWISE STATED- IN THIRD PERSON!)

She collapsed to the floor just as the door opened to their common room.

" Hermione! Where are you? Come on I just wanna talk to you!" Drao called. He went into the room and she wasn't there. He stepped out onto the balcony, not there either. He looked in the spa room and she wasn't there either. He then looked in the only room he hadn't... the bathroom. " Hermione you in here?" he asked and tapped the door. No answer. He knocked again and finally tried to open the door but it was locked. " Alohamora!" he said and the door unlocked. He walked in and screamed at the top of his lungs. " Hermione!" he saw the two bottles by her hand and the note in her other. Her grabbed the note and read it quickly. " Oh my god!" he screamed and tried to wake her. " Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please wake up!" he couldn't wake her so he checked for a pulse. He couldn't feel it. " NOOOOOO!" he scraemed and picked her up. He ran her all the way to the Hospital wing. " HELP! HELP!" Draco called as he reached the room.

" My dear what happened?"

" Hermione- kill herself- no pulse- please help her!" He screamed through his tears.

" Lay her on one of the beds." he did. " Now, get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and any of her other close friends."

" She doesn't like them too much..."

" Just get them and anyone else that she is super close to."

" Ok." He ran out the door. First he ran into the new Golden Trio. "Hermione's in the hospital wing!"

" So?"

" She tried to kill herself."

" WHAT!" they ran to the hospital wing. He then got some of the Slytherin's that she had grown close to over the last few weeks. When he was done, 9 people, including Draco, were piled into the waiting room.

" How could you let her do that to herself!" Ron said. Draco didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Why couldn't he protect her? He should have let her kill that son of a bitch. Then it hit him.

" LUPIN!" he screamed, "Harry, acio your Marauder's Map."

" Why?"

" So I can find her father!" he did and Draco ran to the area where it said he was. " Lupin, Hermione tried to kill herself! She's in the Hospital wing! You should go to her!" they ran out and all the way there.

" Poppy where is she!"

" In here!" she called back. Lupin then ran to the room and closed the door.

After a minute of silence Draco spoke up, " She left a note..."

" Well read it for us!" Harry said.

" Ok. You might not like it though..." he read it and some cried. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still. They looked at him with wide eyes. "Told-"

" SHE LOVED YOU! SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOWFUCKINGDARE YOU! YOU MESSED WITH HER MIND AND HER HEART AND YOU MADE HER DO THIS!" harry screamed and tackled Draco to the gound.

" HARY STOP!" Ginny cried.

" PUNCH HIM ONE TIME FOR ME!" Ron screamed. Draco flipped over so Harry was pinned under his weight.

" Stop. Potter. This was not my fault. My dad was there and I could not tell her the tru-" He stopped, " My dad! Voldemort! Fuck!" he ran to the room and ran into Lupin.

" What happened out here?"

" Nothing. How is she?"

" Borderline. It is up to her if she wants to live now or not."

" Ok. Voldemort might be after her. We ran into my father on the grounds."

" I know. I saw. You were lucky Hermione saved you. I also heard what she said to you. I know you don't like her that way, but just, if she pulls through, be there for her. Please?"

" Yes. Of course."

" You can go in now."

" Thanks..." Draco said and stepped in. Potion bottles were lying everywhere and Hermione just layed there looking like she was in a deep sleep. " Hermione..." he let a tear slip past his eyelashes. "Please come back now. You can't leave me now..." he grabbed her hand and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


	11. Shall I live or shall I die?

For all the appreciation I have gotten, I would like to thank the following nice reciewers; Everyone of you! lol. but no seriously, you guys are letting me express myself. I appreciate the time you take to read and review my story. Thanks again. And now, on with the story. a little note, this is what Hermione sees in her sub concious state told from her point of view.

_**Shall I live or Shall I die?**_

As I slip past I finally realize my mistake. How could I have been so stupid? I did not know that this would have happened.

" _Hermione... they all left you. You are not welcomed or wanted by them... Draco abandoned you after you confessed your heart... Harry and Ron left your side when you needed them... Everyone is gone..." _a voice called out.

The briliant white room that I was in now faded to a black. An inky, dreadful black... "No I know that they care! I know that someone down there cares!" I scream at the unseen voice.

"_You are dead and out of their lives. They do not have you holding them back anymore... They are free."_

" They would never betray me like that!" I call back. Wait, Ron did. Harry did. My mom left me. Jake abused me. Everyone is hurting me... "I don't-I don't know." I say hoarsley.

"_You are not even sure yourself... they have done nothing but use and hurt you. They messed with your feelings... You are worthless to them... They don't and never had needed you. NEVER!"_

" They would never have gotten this far without me!"

_"You are right my dear. They would have made it further...!"_

" I don't- I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could.

_"You are a foul, untrustworthy evil depressed girl. They wanted you dead for so long now... Couldn't you see you were holding them back? You betrayed their trust. You lied and you hurt them. Your abuse was their acts of revenge on you. They made you hurt just like you made them!"_

"No! Harry and Ron I know that they want me back! Even Draco! I was his life line!"

_"He didn't even cry... After you told him you love him... He didn't show emotion. You were just a toy for him to fuck up again!"_

"No!" a clip of Draco sitting in the common room with a blonde haired girl flashes through my mind.

_'And to think that she actually is gone!' Draco says to the girl._

_' oooo Drakie, now it is just me and you alone together.'_

_' To the death of Hermione Granger!' Draco says and they tap glasses. He leans over and kisses the girl on the lips._

"NOOOOOO!" I scream.

_" Everyone hates you. Nobody loves you. They all left you to fall... No body tried to save you... They all left you..." _At that point, I knew that they were right. They were gone. I dropped to my knees with my chest heaving hard. "_you know it is true... Why don't you just end it? You have no need, no desire to live anymore. Just go and never return. They won't miss you. They want. You. Gone." _he said flatly. His voice entranced me. They all hate me. Everyone of them. No one wanted me there. I was a waste of space and I was holding them back. Harry had even told me that before...

_"Hermione, stay back. You will just stop us from doing what we need to."_

_"But Harry!"_

_"No! You just stay here you are to weak and to much of a hassle for this mission. See you in a bit Mione." he said and ran off._

Everyone is leaving me. They all wanted me to go. Everyone of them hates me. I'm a freak. An emotionally unstable freak. "Please just stop!" I scream and a single tear glides down my face.

_"You see it now don't you? You see the hate in their eyes. The joy in them now that you are gone. Not even your dad cares about you..." _he's right. He shouldn't care... I've lied to him since mother left.

"My angel..." a voice calls. A womans voice.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes. They do love you. They all do. He put lies in your head. Draco is crying for you. Your dad is hurting. The whole school wants you to wake up..."

"But they hate me."

" No they don't. You must come back. The earth needs your power to stop Voldemort. They need Element!"

"What can I do?"

"Vanquish the darkness fom the world. Let the power of the light shine again."

"Take me back with you..."

MEANWHILE... (told in 3rd person)

The nurses room was empty except for Hermione's limp dying form. Everyone was in the Great Hall to hear news about their classmates condition. Dumbledore stood and the whole hall hushed...

"We are sad to say that a fellow student of yours has recently been put in the intensive care unit in our Hospital Wing. She had apparently lost all hope in life due to the torment that her peers had bestowed upon her." his tone was somber with a hint of anger. "She is not, I am afraid, doing to well and the probability of her surviving is slim to none." the hall was silent except for the tears that were falling from peoples eyes. Draco was silent. "She was our head girl and the bightest witch our school has had the pleasure of hosting in over- well I forget how long. We are going to greatly mourn her loss."

While this was going on, a figure moved in the darkness of the Hospital Wing. A figure walked, practically glided out of the room and started to descend the stairwell.

"I would now like to take a moment of silence to honor her memory." the hall went silent. No tears fell. Just as Dumbledore was about to break the silence, the doors to the Great Hall flew open in a single gust of wind. Everyone directed their attention to the door. Standing there was a very strong looking Hermione considering the circumstances. A faint silver light was shining around her. Everyone looked between Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hemione. Draco was the first to react. He stood up drawing a lot of attentione to himself. He walked to her and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Did you miss me?" she choked out. He hugged her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair as he finally cried on her shoulder. Everyone watched oin awe as the toughest guy in school cried on Hermione's shoulder.

"I missed you more than you would belive." he said.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong..."

"I did. I screwed everything up and I almost ended it..."

"You never 'screwed' anything up. Look at me." her eyes were full of tears as she did, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me." a loud crashing sound was heard against the door to the school. Over and over again.

They made eye contact and said at the same time. "The final battle is about to begin..."

**a/n:**  
I updated. Sorry to leave you hanging but the next chapter should be really long!


	12. So it begins

Thanks again for the support you have given me. this should be the longest chapter out of them all. at least, i hope it should be! 1st person

So it begins

Dumbledore immediately told the students to stay in the Great Hall and that they would be fine. I stood on the nearest table and called the DA forward. The classes had continued despite the fact that Umbridge wasn't here. Immediately 20 students rushed forward. "Be on your guard. Remember everything that was taught to you. Everything. If the only way you can stop them is by using an unforgiveable, than use one. Got it?" they nodded. "Good." I step to where Draco is. "Your father is here."

"I know." he turned and looked at me, "And I swear I am going to kill him."

"Thank you."  
"No-" the door burst open. 200 people in black cloaks and hood came in led by a man in a long gray-black cloak.

"Element..." he hissed at me. Draco stood infront of me protectively.

"Go away. Unless you want to be defeated!" I put a hand on his arm and pull him back.

"Draco... I can handle him." i send him a message through telepathy, 'We combine our powers when I give you the signal.'

'Ok. If you're sure.'

' I am.'

'Ok.' I adress Voldie. "Tom, you called?" I say finally realizing that people are fighting around Draco and I.

"How dare you." his face finally shows emotion. He rushes at me and I shoot a black energy ball at him. It hits him dead on and he flies back. "You are strong. To bad that you must be killed!" he turns to Draco, "Do you wish for your initiation now?"

"I am not becoming one of you!" he screams back. My vision...  
"Oh but son I think you are!" comes Lucious's voice. A Death Eater steps up and grabs Draco. Draco shoots Aveda behind him and hits his father.

"You killed your own father. How very me-ish of you."

"I will never be like you!"

"Really? You are already like me. You caused Hermione's little attempt. And all the other attempts before this one. You already enjoy making mudbloods suffer. You are already like me."

"No he's not! He has a heart. Not a gaping black hole like you do!"

"You would say that. After all you fancy him. But how does it make you feel that he does not love you back?"

"I do love her! That is why I am not going to become a Death Eater!"

"Very well. I shall just have to end your reign of life here on earth!" he pulls his wand and shoots Aveda at Draco. I push him out of the way and it hits me in the chest. The pain is horrific. I get through it though. A bright silver light shining around me now. I absorbed the shock but it did not kill me. I stand up and face Voldemort. "How did you survive!"

"None of your buisness." the light grows brighter and I start to change I guess you could say. The light flashes and I feel the power surge through me. When it vanishes, I land softly on the ground wearing a long black dress. The dress my mother wore on her death bed. My hand is out and a silver ball is in the center.

"Hermione..." Draco breathes. I forgot he never saw me change. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch me. Even the Death Eaters were in shock.

"How dare you try and hurt him. I will make you pay for the hell that you have caused my world from the day you turned into this this monster!" I shoot the energy ball at him and he flies against the wall. Again. A Death Eater came up and grabbed my arm. Flames surrounded me and he died on the spot.

"You are weak. Why couldn't you die like I wanted you to. You know how much they hate you!"

"That was you? You were the one forcing those lies into my head? You told me that no one cared. You half blooded liar!" his face went paler than it already was.

"How dare you."

"What your followers don't know that you are a half blood? That's where you get your name from. Tom Marvolo Riddle. You changed it. Remember. You confessed to Harry. To Harry freaking Potter. Not knowing that you would fail. And at the hands of light and dark at that! At the hands of a girl and a supposed follower of you and your damn Death Eaters." I look around. The Slytherins are fighting hand in hand with the other houses and against the Dark side. So many of them will be left without fathers and/or mothers after this. "Look what you have done. You have killed. You have lied. You have tortured. Why? Did your mother not love you enough ? Did your dad disgrace you? Please tell me. I really am eager to know. Why are you so fucked up?"

"You know why already. You have been through it all."

"And yet I did not turn around and become a homicidal wuss that has an odd obsession with taking over the world. Explain that to me."

"I do not do what you tell me to do." He hits me with Crucio. I deflect it and it hits a Death Eater in the head. He dies. How sad... "Why are you fighting for them? You are a Slytherin. You are against Harry Potter. Why?"

"Because I think what you are doing is wrong. You are killing people that you don't even know. I should ask you Tom, why are you fighting against the light?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Touched a nerve did I? Is that why you are against us? Your muggle father didn't love you enough? He didn't hug you? Never thought you were good enough?"

"Shut up!"

"Because my dad never did. He abused me. He made me feel like shit. But I stood up against him. You call me weak? At least I had the nerve to face my fears. I puled back from the darkness. You let it possess you. YOu let it rule you!"

"I do not obey anyone!"

"You obey your fear."

"I am not afraid of anything!"

"You are afraid right now. I can see it. I can feel it. Your soul is telling you to run. Your mind is telling you to stay. I'd listen to your soul before I kill you!"

"You wouldn't! You are as evil as I am!"

"Don't try me. Do not tempt me to end it for you now. I am giving you the chance that I never had. Take it now."

"I will kill you before I accept your offer."

"Than I am sorry it has come to this."

"Aveda Kedavera!" he shoots it at Draco. I am a second to late and it hits him. He falls. Everything is in slow motion. He looks at me and falls back. I scream. As I fall to my knees next to him, I realize the shimmering air before me. I look up and see my mother standing before me.

"You know what you must do..."

"I don't!" the hall is silent. Frozen in time.

"But you do. Your heart is the key..."

"My heart?"

"Yes. You figure it out." she vanished. A red light starts to glow above my chest. I cup it in my hands and a red enerygy ball is glowing there. I put it on his chest and it grows. Soon it encases him in light. It flashes and his eyelids flutter open.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Hermione! Is it over?"

"No. Come on. We need to do something before the time runs out.Take my hand." He does. We are in a spining vortex of flames. Blue and black flames spining madly.

"What's happening?"

"If I do not make it through this, take my gift and pass it on. Teach it to the person you see right."

"You are going to make it through this."

"If I don't, I love you. I am so sorry for the pain that I put you through. I do not want to hurt anyone else. If I make it through, promise me that you will never forget what you have learned."

"I could never forget. You nor the knowledge that you passed on to me. But you will live. And I will be by your side until we do die. Forever." he said. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"Do not cry. Please do not cry."

"I am so happy. To be here with you. To finally be free. What did happen?"

"You died. I bought you back."

"But you said that you could not do that."

"I didn't think I could. I really didn't."

"How did you find out?"

"My mother."

"Oh. Are you strong enough to do this now?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I have never felt this much adrenilin pumping through me at once."

"Don't ignore it. Let it out when I tell you to."

"Of course."

"We're gunna go back now."

"Ok." He took a deep breath and we spun back to the Great Hall.

"How are you alive still!"

"Love conquers all." they said together.

"But you do not know compasion."

"You only know loss."

"And death."

"And sorrow."

"Now you will face what you have done. See what you have caused. I, Element, will never let your darkness apear on the face of this planet as long as I live to see that it does not."

"Try me!"

"You asked for it." Draco and Hermione took each others hands.

"Darkness falls on the hour of our meeting. Fall the dark lord shall. By the hand of light and dark. Life and Death. You shall die in vengence for the pain you have caused. Sould lost. Souls forgotten. Rise come forth. Face your demon that haunts you most!" hundreds of spirits come forth. Cedric Lily James hundreds of others.

"Look what you have done!" one calls

"You have caused us to die before we should have." and another. Soon they all shout out to him.

"You are evil!"

"I'll never be able to breath."

"I'll never be able to live."

"I'll never see my children grow up"

"I'll never have children. "

"I'll never find love."

"I'll never find peace."

"I died in your anger."

"I died in your depression."

"I died in your fear."

"How can you go on knowing you did this?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Never." the spirits chorus.

"You killed my whole family!"

"You made me watch my only daughter die!"

"How can you sleep at night knowing you did this to us?"

"To our families?"

"To our lives?"

"To our world?"

"Son!" his dad calls ot to him.

"D-dad?" he stutters.

"You have caused this hurt!"

"I am s-sorry!"

"You have disgraced me! I loved you! I pushed you to be as good a man as I knew you could have been!"

"I am so sorry," he dropped to his knees.

"May guilt fill your after life!" Draco, the spirits, and I yell. A silver light flashes through the whole school. One by one the Death eaters fall. Voldemort looks around.

"What happened? Why am I not dead?"

" You must face what you have done first. You fought hard to gain your followers. Now they fall at your feet. Death surrounds you. The death of your henchmen surrounds you. This is all brought upon by you"

"Shut up!"

"Goodbye."

"What?"

"Your life is no longer needed. No one likes you. No one care. No one wants you here!"

"Dad?"

"I agree with Element. You must die! Revenge is the only thing that will calm us. The only thing!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late." silver waves come out of Draco and I. Pulsating towards him. One after another they hit him dead on. His eyes went black and he turned to ash.

"The deed is done." I say. The cowd around us cheers.

In the aftermath of the Hogwarts Massacre, 10 students died, 2 teachers, 4 house elves, and 201 people that have made the wizarding wold a living hell...

it wasn't as long as I thought and hoped it would be. I tried to drag it on. It didn't work so well. The next chapter is the end.


	13. One Last Breath

Here is the final chapter. There will be no sequal. Everything will be summed up in this chapter.

_**One last breath...**_

The whole school rejoiced in our victory. Parties were being thrown all the time and I was the guest of honor at most of them. I do not feel happy. I do not feel like I deserve the attention. I don't. I have declined all the invitations for parties. I locked the bedroom door and blasted the music. I killed someone. Yes he was evil. Why do I feel so guilty? I ended a reign of terror that has plauged the wizarding world for over 50 years. The look in his face when we killed him... sad, regretful, hurt, lost, guilty. He had realized what he had done at the time of his end. I almost felt sorry. But then he reminded me of Jake. He hurt me. I would get revenge. I would hurt him like he had hurt me. I made it as painful as I could have. He only needed one hit. Only one. I gave him 7 or 8. I couldn't stop. He would pay. An unjust revenge I know. Now I will live with the pain of his look for my mortal life and my life in hell afterwards...

(Graduation Day)

Here I am. Everything is just how I imagined it. People cheering. My dad is here. I finally get to leave the world accomplished.

"As Valid Victorian and Head Girl of Hogwarts, she was our best student. We almost lost her to unfortunate circumstances earlier in the year. But that sorrow was soon replaced with great joy as she had finally united the houses together. In this very school, her home and her most cherished memory, she with the help of a child of darkness, defeated the Dark Lord. For this we shall be forever grateful. Now before Miss Lupinrecieves her diploma, Mr. Malfoy would like to say a few words." Draco stepped up.

He stood infront of me and looked into my eyes. "For the longest time, I loathed you. I hated how perfect you seemed. But it was all an illusion. We were alike in many ways, take the night of truth or dare for instance, " at this I laughed softly, "and yet, we never knew that fate would bring us together so abruptly and we would not realize it." he slowly got to one knee and my heart started racing. "If somebody had told me a year ago that I would as you, Hermione Lupin, to take my hand in marriage, I would have called them crazy and laughed. Now here I am on one knee looking at the girl I love. The girl I cherish with all my heart and soul." He pulled out a box and opened it. He held my hand with the box held open to me, "Will you, Hermione Lupin, be the love of my life and let me treat you like the angel you are from now until death does take me?"

Tears well up in my eyes. Someone loves me... "It would be my pleasure, Draco Malfoy, to become your wife." he smiled and slid the ring onto my finger as he stood up. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione." we hug and the whole hall bursts into applause.

(At the Malfoy home, 60 years later; 3rd person)

They layed together in complete silence. Two lovers tossed between fate and their desire. In their one last breath they say the words that brought them together and ended a reign of death and sorrow, "I love you." Then with their hands clasped together in a show of their eternal love for one another, Draco and Hermione Malfoy slipped into eternal peace and serenity knowing that the pain was over, yet their love would survive forever...

**THE END**

Thank you for reading my story. I know this chapter was short and mabey a little confusing but I really do hope you enjoyed it. As it said, 'tis the end.


End file.
